Various medical procedures use a treatment device to apply energy to a body part of a patient. For example, techniques currently used for endovenous treatment for venous reflux disease, as well as other diseases in hollow anatomical structures (HAS), include electrosurgical procedures, including electrosurgical heating, radio frequency ablation (RFA), and laser ablation. These techniques generally involve a treatment apparatus or system that is configured to heat tissue at a treatment site within the HAS. For example, electrosurgical heating for treating venous reflux disease may use radio frequency current to apply energy to create targeted tissue ablation to seal off damaged veins. Electrosurgical equipment typically includes a generator, such as an RF generator, and a catheter having a heating segment located at the distal end, which is inserted into the vein(s) during treatment. The heating segment may use RF energy driven by the RF generator to heat and seal the vein. Electrosurgical treatments are also used in other medical treatments, such as, for example, arthroscopic surgery, renal denervation, and cardiac surgery.
Typically, electrosurgical procedures may be performed using devices powered by alternating current (AC) power sources. Unfortunately, AC power sources may not always be available or reliable in all locations.